


My Dean Bean

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Arguement, Caring Dean, Crying Reader, Drunk Reader, F/M, Intoxication, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Scared Dean, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader had a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dean Bean

Linda, one of the bartender’s working, was serving some woman drinks and throughout the night she's been getting more and more talkative.

She keeps talking about someone named Dean Bean. Don't ask her what kind of name that is.

This woman is just vomiting words with each minute and to be honest, Linda prefers that, than the real thing.

"Dean Bean treats me soooo right like no one would ever believe me if I said he's saved my life, wayyyyy more times than I have fingers. And I have eight because thumbs aren't fingers and whoever tells you they are, cannot be trusted." She states with glassy eyes.

If Linda wasn't the one who severed this lady the alcohol she wouldn't even know she was drunk. As long as she's worked here she's only met a hand full of people who could speak properly under the influence. Including the woman in front of her.

"Duly noted."

The customer nods satisfied.

"Um, Sweetheart, maybe you need to call someone to come pick you up."

She gets stared at for a good four seconds before she gets an answer. "Oh no, that's fine. I can drive myself, thank you have a nice day."

Linda launches forward and slips the keys out of her hand. "On second thought have some more to drink and tell me about this Dean fellow." She places a glass of water in front of her. Not noticing the height difference between this glass and the previous she drinks about half of it before putting it down.

"Okay, so Dean Bean is so beautiful. We go on hunts together and he cleans all of my wounds and cuddles me after. He has these eyes that are so gorgeous, but don't let him know that I said that 'cause he's a macho man and "men can't be beautiful, (Y/N)"". The last part was said in the deepest voice she could muster.

"I can show you him." She goes into her pocket and pulls out her phone, squinting at the bright screen. (Y/N), at least she thinks that's her name, snaps the phone out in front of herself an inch from the bartender’s nose.

Leaning back, Linda studies the picture. There's a man sitting with a book in front of himself looking up at the phone like his name was called. Linda's brows rise in surprise because he, one hundred percent, looks like a model.

The rise of his arched brow alone could make someone swoon. That and the hazel green eyes underneath.

She never thought she would call a man beautiful but there's always a first time for anything.

"Does he know you're here?"

(Y/N) brings the phone back to herself. "Shhh, this stays between us. He would probably freak out, even though I'm more than capable of handlin' myself. He's such a cutie." She smiles down at the picture.

"Wouldn't he want to come with you?"

(Y/N) quickly shakes her head. "Dean Bean is mad at me. That's why I'm here with you."

Linda frowns. "Why is he mad at you?"

She sighs downing the rest of the water then holds the glass back squinting at it. "That's smooth." The glass gets pushed back towards the bartender. "He says I was accusin' him of lookin' at chicks and I say I wasn't accusing him because I saw him do it. We yelled at each other and he walked away, so I left the bunker."

Bunker.... That's not important this lady is drunk and anything and everything is coming out of her mouth. Because let's be real who gets wounds hunting animals? Aren't there precautions placed before dealing with that sort of thing?

The phone goes off and a smile breaks across (Y/N)'s face.

"Hi!"

"Where the hell are you!?" He's so loud that Linda can hear him clearly.

"I'm here with this woman who's giving me some smooth drink. When I say smooth, I mean smooth. It goes down like water." She "whispered" the last part into the receiver.

"(Y/N), are you drunk!?"

She shakes her head quickly like he can see her do it.

"Hello!?"

"No. I don't drink."

"....Where are you?"

"...I don't know..."

"How don't you know where you are?"

"...Because I'm drunk..."

Dean sighs. "Is there someone you can give the phone to?"

"Here ya go." She happy throws the phone to Linda in order to drink some more "alcohol".

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hey. Could you tell me where y'all are so I can come get her?"

"The name of the bar is Lucky Boot."

"Alright I'll be there in a minute. Please make sure she doesn't leave."

He hangs up before Linda could answer.

It had to be about fifteen minutes when the man in the photo showed up.

He walks up to the bar and clears his throat. (Y/N) looks up and over and when her eyes lock with his they get comically wider.

"Let's go." He demands. (Y/N) slowly slides out of her seat as Dean grabs her phone off of the bar.

"Thank you for keepin' an eye on her."

"Anytime."

The two of them make it outside and without hesitation, (Y/N) opens the back door, gets in, and closes it behind herself.

When Dean gets into the driver’s seat he looks in the rear view mirror to see her scooping to the middle of the seat.

A little bit of driving, Dean speaks his mind.

"What the hell were you thinkin'? What if I didn't find out you were gone? And you went and got yourself drunk like nothing bad could've happened to you. Have you lost your damn mind?"

"...no..." She has he head down.

"Apparently you have lost it. Some monster could've gotten to you and I would've never known. You could be dead right now."

It's silent inside of the vehicle before Dean hears some sniffing. (Y/N) is making the face children do when they try not to cry.

"Are you mad at me?"

Not thinking, Dean replies, "of course I'm mad. You just ran out of the bunker and got drunk. No one knew where you went, (Y/N). Sam was askin' me where you ran off to, I couldn't even give him a damn answer."

The dam breaks, tears spill onto her cheeks like rapid rivers. In the mirror Dean sees her trying to catch her breathe.

"I'm so sorryyyy. I don't want you mad at me. Now I know why you don't want me anymore. I'm such a fuck up."

She's legit wailing in the backseat as she falls forward and hits her head on the front seat just to stay there.

Dean pulls over onto the side of the rode. He turns Baby off before getting out to join her in the back.

He collects her in his arms.

"Shh, Sweetheart. Calm down for me and listen to what I have to say.... Come on give me some deep breathes."

Dean can just smell all the alcohol she drank.

(Y/N) manages to lower her cries to whines.

"Shh, shh, Baby, listen.... I'm not mad, you just scared me. After our fight you walked out without sayin' anything. I get not tellin' me since we were mad at each other, but you at least should've told Sam. None of us can just run off like that, the life we live is way too dangerous for us to be able to do that."

"Why were you looking at that girl?" Comes the muffled question from his arms.

"Why do you think I was looking at her?"

“…. Because she was pretty….”

Dean sighs. “Did you see what was behind her?”

“…No….”

Behind the chick at the clothing store earlier was some lingerie he was imagining (Y/N) in. He was thinking about surprising her with some, but she pushed past him and before he could tell her what he was doing everything flew off the handle and now they are here.

“You’re gorgeous stop sellin’ yourself short. I promise that I wasn’t lookin’ at her. I didn’t even realize she was there until you bumped into me. There was some stuff I wanted to get you, but I zoned out and I bet you were talking to me weren’t you?”

She nods on his chest.

“You were upset with me because you thought I was purposely ignorin’ you to look at her weren’t you?”

Another nod comes.

“Sweetheart, if you would’ve just calmed down. I could’ve explained what happened to you. Let’s go home and get you into bed, okay?”

“Okay.”

When Dean gets out she does to and when they settle in the front she leans against his shoulder to fall asleep.

Before she fully drifts off to sleep he whispers.

“I’ll always want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed! <3


End file.
